Forever your boy
by atem15
Summary: Morgan thinks Reid is cheating on him. can Reid convince Morgan that it isn't true? songfic based on the song forever your girl by Paula Abdul. contains slash and homosexual relations. don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys. This is a song i heard on the radio on the way home from work the other day, and i thought it would make an awesome song fic. tell me what you think. The song is Forever your girl by Paula Abdul. This is an established relationship story between Morgan and Reid. enjoy.**

_Hey baby  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever...and ever and ever  
(You know I am) _

Reid came home at around 9PM and was physically and emotionally exhausted. He smelled something delicious, so he walked to the kitchen to find his lover working hard on making dinner for the both of them.

He just stood there staring at Morgan, his eyes traveling down his back and arms, admiring the way his muscles moved as he cooks.

Then, just as Reid was about to say something, Morgan turned around and saw Reid standing in the doorway. "How long were you there?" Morgan asked, but he didn't sound happy like he normally did when Reid came home later than he did from the BAU.

"Long enough to enjoy the view." Reid says playfully. But Morgan just shrugs and goes back to cooking. Wondering what he did wrong, Reid walks closer to his lover to ask. "What's wrong? did i do something?"

Morgan just sighs. "No, you did nothing wrong." Then he just silently goes back to cooking. Making Reid frown.

_Baby pick your head up  
Come on and look me in the face  
Cuz I can tell that somethin'  
Is bringin' you down  
(Why are you down?) _

"Derek, what aren't you telling me? You know that when i said I wanted a relationship, that meant that we wouldn't keep any secrets from eachother. please tell me." Reid softly begged, his puppy eyes getting slightly bigger with worry.

Morgan just sighed. "Louis Johnson." was all he said, making Reid's eyebrows shoot up.

"What about Louis Johnson?" Reid asked.

"He seems to be getting attached to you." Morgan says, keeping his face away from Reid.

_Is it the rumor  
That another boy  
Wants to take your place  
(I hear he's after your heart)_

_Have you been hearin' the stories  
They're goin' around  
(All of my friends are talkin')  
_

Just then, a knowing look appeared on Reid's pretty face. The annoying girl from the row of desks at the far end of the bullpen had been spreading ridiculous rumors that Reid was cheating on Morgan. All because he turned her down when she asked him out. "Derek, is this about that stupid rumor that's been going around the bullpen?"

Morgan finally looked at Reid with a look that shattered his heart. "Is it true?" Morgan asked.

_Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
Ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
_

Reid looked at Morgan in the eyes, and took his hands. "Listen to me." He said softly. "No one but you could ever take my heart. you know that."

_He could promise the moon  
And the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world  
Just remember I'm forever your girl_

He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  


Morgan just looked at Reid for a second before he heard Reid's phone ring. "Hello." He answered. Morgan looked on as Reid's eyes widened a bit. " Hey Lou. yes. No. I can't. I'm sorry. you have to understand... whatever. see you tomorrow." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Planning a date tomorrow with your new boyfriend?" Morgan asks with a cold tone, turning off the stove, and walks past Reid. "Dinner's ready." He says, before walking into their bedroom.

_Honey listen to me  
Your love is all I need  
You should know that I don't need nothin'  
That money can buy  
(It's no lie)_

So if a boy were to come along  
And try to make me leave you  
(Girl I'd go out of my mind) 

It took Reid a few minutes to process what happened, but when he finally snapped out of it, he walked down the short hallway to their closed bedroom door, only to find it locked. "Derek, please open the door." he said softly.

"Why should I? My boyfriend is in love with another man, and I'm losing the best thing that ever happened to me." Morgan said, voice catching in his throat a bit.

Reid's heart clenched a bit. "Derek, baby, listen to me. It isn't what you're thinking. He's been trying to ask me out for a while now.."

"And you finally gave in right? I get it Reid, you don't have to explain anything to me!" Morgan, yells, tears evident in his voice now.

" Listen to me, I turned him down every single time he asked. Do you know why?" Reid asked, to the point of begging for his boyfriend to understand.

Morgan stayed silent.

_There'd be no need to worry  
I'm tellin' you why  
(I need to hear that you really love me) _

Reid just sighed and continued. "I love you, that's why. you're the only one i could ever want, and it kills me how you don't trust me sometimes." He said, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

_Listen as I tell it to the world  
You gotta remember baby remember  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl_

Baby forever and ever and ever  
We'll be together  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever and ever and ever  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever...  
Hey baby he could promise the world 

Reid still heard silence on the other side of the door, and he just looked at the floor, one single tear rolled down his cheek. "I do love you." He said, as he walks into the guest room, and shuts the door. He sits on the bed, and unleashes the tears that were threatening to fall before. The last thing he wants is to lose everything that he cares for.

_Girl you know I love you  
And I always will  
If we live 'til forever  
I'll be lovin' you  
I'll be lovin' you still _

Morgan sat there on the bed and thought about it for a while, letting Reid's words sink in. Reid really wasn't the type to go and cheat on people, he was too sweet for that. Plus, that girl who started this all was known for lying about people when she didn't get her way from them. That guy Louis wasn't really that great looking either. "I'm such an idiot." Morgan says, getting up and walking to the guest room where he heard Reid walk into.

Before he walked in, he listened to the sound of Reid's choked off sobs. He knew he had to make this up to him. As he opened the door, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed, with Clooney's head in his lap. The dog looked over at him with a face that said: "Fix this or I will chew your nuts off."

He walked over to sit on the bed. Clooney got up and walked out the door, as if to give his owners some privacy. "Spence, baby, I'm sorry." His placed his thumb on one of his boyfriend's cheeks, and wiped away the tears there.

"How could you even think that i could cheat on you? Don't you trust me?" Reid asked, voice broken, and full of hurt.

Morgan sighed and pulled Reid into a hug, his head resting in the crook of his neck. "Of course I do baby, I'm just stupid. Please forgive me. I love you, you know that?" He said, running his hands through the soft strands of Reid's hair.

Reid nods. "I love you too." He says back, snuggling into the embrace, sniffling a bit.

It was a few more seconds before Reid finally calmed down. "Do you wanna go eat dinner now?" Morgan asked softly.

Reid nodded his head. "Y-Yeah." He sniffled again.

"Here." Morgan says, handing his boyfriend a tissue.

As Reid blows his nose, Morgan takes the time to look at the boy who was sitting in his lap. When Reid throws the tissue in the waist basket, he pulls the younger man closer so he's flush against his chest.

They stare at eachother for a few seconds before Morgan pulls Reid closer so their lips can touch. For a few moments, they kissed that tender, sweet, loving kiss, until breathing became an issue.

When they pulled away, Morgan looks into Reid's hazel eyes with so much love. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you Derek Morgan." Reid says.

"I love you too Spencer Reid." And then Reid pulls Morgan's lips to his again, and they kissed again, showing that no matter what, He'll forever belong to Derek Morgan.

_I'm forever your girl_


End file.
